My Inner Maniac Chapter 1
by Dusk Plays
Summary: An original story about a boy with a murderous split personality. It isn't exactly a bleach fan fiction but it does mention one of the characters. Sorry if that offends you :P


My Inner Maniac

By Dusk

Chapter one, Hate crime

The date is November 26th 2013, and something very strange has happened to me. In order for you to understand, no, in order for me to understand what has happened to me you need to hear this story from the beginning. But be warned, this is going to sound crazy. My name is Tobi. For my own safety I'm not going to reveal my last name. I'm seventeen years old and I live in Idaho. I used to go to a high school not too far from my house. I lived a normal life for a long time, going back and forth to school every day, getting average grades, visiting friends on the weekends. Things were good for a while, until HE showed up. I don't even know his name so please don't ask me. All I know is He is evil and He would soon change my life forever. It's hard to believe it's only been one month since everything changed. It feels like forever, but enough introductions, it's time you heard my story.

The date is October 24th 2013. Today I was on A. schedule at school which means I only had three classes, Art, Government, Math, and then I get to go home during fourth. I don't have a car and the busses don't come early to get me so I usually walk to the public library near my school to just hang out and read until school is out. Today was no different. Math had just ended and I went to my locker to collect my things. Just as I was standing up I lost consciousness for lack of a better term. In truth I just lost control of my body. It felt like I had entered a daydream that I couldn't wake up from. My body stood up and shut my locker door without any command from me. As my body turned and started down the halls I heard a voice from behind me. It was Paul and his "gang". I would have cringed if I could but I still wore the same expression, Paul was a Hispanic guy who was in the same grade as me, he and his friends liked to say they were in a gang but everyone knows they're full of shit.

"Hey! If it isn't my little buddy! Why you walking so funny buddy? You just have a little fun wich yo boyfriend in the bathroom fag?" He said, his posse laughing behind him. I didn't respond. I just turned around to face them, same blank expression on my face, same stiff posture. Paul was angry now. His expression had changed from mocking to hateful.

"Hey man you respond to me when I fucking talk to you, you little white shit!" He yelled, raising his fist to hit me. Out of nowhere my arm jerked forward and grabbed him by his throat slamming him against the lockers, his feet unable to reach the floor.

"You know, racism isn't nice, in fact neither is homophobia but I'll teach you that lesson in a minute." At first I wasn't sure who had spoken; I had never heard that voice before. My stomach sank as I realized the voice had come from me. The voice is difficult to describe, it was sickly sweet and smooth but also gravelly at the same time. The only way I can compare it is to the voice of Ichigo's hollow form in the English dubbed version of Bleach. It was terrifying. I could feel my hand crushing his windpipe. He began to kick and struggle against me but I had a vice grip on him.

"Hey esse, you better put him down or were gonna beat yo bitch ass!" I knew who it was even before seeing him. The speaker was Paul's right hand man, Carlos. My head turned to look at him and I could see that Paul's posse was holding baseball bats.

"Hehe, you got spunk kid. I'm gonna kill you last…" I cackled in the voice that didn't belong to me. I turned back to Paul who was starting gasp for breath. My hand moved back pulling him away from the lockers then smashed him back into them again. He coughed and blood splattered onto my hand.

"Buy it, Use it, Break it, Fix it, Trash it, Change it, Mail- Upgrade it." I started to sing in time pounding Paul's head against the locker harder and harder. Seeing that I wasn't going to stop, the others started to ruthlessly beat me with the bats. But I didn't react. I couldn't even feel it.

"Charge it, Point it, Zoom it, Press it, Snap it, Work it, Quick- Erase it." I heard a sickening crack as crimson blood sloshed onto the yellow metal lockers and flowed from Paul's head onto the white tile floor.

"Write it, Cut it, Paste it, Save it, Load it, Check it, Quick- Rewrite it." The words continued to flow from my mouth as my fingers relaxed and Paul's lifeless body crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"Plug it, Play it, Burn it, Rip it, Drag and Drop it, Zip- Unzip it." My body slowly turned to face the four terrified boys who had given up on trying to "beat my ass" and were now cowering against the opposite wall.

"Lock it, Fill it, Call it, Find it, View it, Code it, Jam- Unlock it." One of the boys whose name I do not know gathered his courage and rushed at me his bat in the air, ready to swing it down onto my skull. As quick as lightning I rushed forward and smashed my fist into his nose, I could feel the bones get completely obliterated against my knuckles.

"Surf it, Scroll it, Pause it, Cross it, Crack it, Switch- Update it." I stared at the last three; my fist covered in the blood of their friends and smiled, against my will, a terrifying, insane smile.

"Name it, Rate it, Tune it, Print it, Scan it, Send it, Fax- Rename it." I started to step toward them but the two standing next to Carlos ran, screaming.

"Touch it, Bring it, Pay it, Watch it, Leave it, Start- Format it." I sped forward once again, easily catching up and bashed their skulls together with enough force to break their necks, and skulls. I wanted to cry or throw up but I still could not control myself. At this moment Carlos decided to run as well but my body didn't chase him.

"Technologic, Technologic, Technologic, Technologic." My body strode toward him very slowly and calmly. I watched as if it were a horror move, the worst kind of horror movie I had ever seen; of course Carlos tripped and crashed to the floor. He tried to get up but I had caught him.

"I hope you learned your lesson." I picked up a bat and smashed it into his face. Soon after that I blacked out and woke up several hours later at home. I couldn't remember getting there or anything that happened to me after the previous events. At first I thought it had all just been a strange dream, that I was stressed out and had a nightmare. But then I turned on the T.V. The news had taken over every channel and they were playing a "missing children" message.

"Four Hispanic boys were reported missing today after failing to arrive home after school. Several teachers and friends claimed to have seen them just before fourth period today, around 1:00 pm. But their fourth period teachers say none of them showed up for class. We are told this is a common occurrence among these four troubled teenagers but their parents are adamant that they are missing. If you have any information that could help with their safe return home call the number below." The newscaster droned. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. The newscaster was standing in the very hallway that I had witnessed the brutal murder of the four by my own hand. Only I saw a very different image on the screen than the gore filled nightmare that I experienced just hours ago. The hallways were pristine clean, not a speck of blood or bone anywhere, and the dented locker that had facilitated the death of Paul looked brand new. I watched the missing persons broadcast loop over and over in horror and the only thought in my head was, _this isn't over_.


End file.
